The village you learn to love or hate
by Zer0xPanda
Summary: Two years have passed since Naruto had left the village for training, and now he's back. But something is different, what's with all the stares? Sasuke is going to have to be put aside this time. Naruto's life may be in danger! Naruto Harem Naruto's POV.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**A/N:** This is Naruto's POV and actually the first story that I thought of within a short time.

**READ THIS: **The story starts a few days before his arrival to Konoha after two years of training with Jiraiya.

I have another story that needs to be done, so I'm just posting this up out of sheer boredom, my brother is busy so he can't help with writing, haha. Enjoy this one!

-Zer0xPanda

--

**The village you learn to love…or hate…**

--

_**Prologue…**_

The loud chirping sound of a nearby bird reached my ears as I lay panting on the ground. My arms were spread out on either side of me as the rest of my body felt heavy. It was yet another day of hard training and in my sensei's case, another 'research' day. I just don't get why he does that when he should be here training me! I felt my eye twitch as images of Ero-sennin peeking at girls bathing, flashed through my mind… how disgraceful…

"_Seriously he's such a pervert…" _I said out loud not really caring if somebody found me talking to myself.

I sighed as I tried to get up from the ground to continue my training, which included with me working on harnessing my tenant's power. Though to my surprise I couldn't move. It was like my entire body had just shutdown on me, except for my mind. Usually, when this happens I would begin to draw on… the… Kyuubi's power…uh oh.

Burning pain erupted in a volcanic way as my entire body felt like it was being cooked. This was the similar feeling that I would go through whenever I had to use my god forsaken power of mines. I tried to resist but I knew that it was pointless to do so. I began to lose my vision and I could faintly see the visible red chakra that was more than likely surrounding me by now… and damn was I feeling hot!

Thinking that I was about to fall unconscious I waited, neither struggling nor caring what was going to happen. And surprise! My body suddenly jolted up right, and moved into a position to find an all too familiar scene happening before my eyes. The hands that clutched the ground no longer looked like my own as a faint, but distinctive shape of a large clawed hand shrouded over my entire arm, engulfing it in red Chakra. I can bet that my entire body was being covered by Kyuubi's demonic chakra… fun stuff…

Thankfully enough I trained in a secluded spot today, far from any civilization or town here in fire country, way out of any humans range to get hurt. Well, of course the animals would probably get killed, but hey who cares? They love to mate, so I'm sure they could reproduce the numbers they lost. So there wasn't really anything to worry about …well, except for my clothes. That was going to be a problem.

If I was still in control of my body I would have groaned. This was going to be another set of clothes gone and then I had to spend more money on new ones. God I hate this sometimes. I continued to look through my own eyes as my tenant moved them around, no doubt looking for something to kill… or eat, as I find myself eyeing a white rabbit that had suddenly jumped out of a bush. Don't you dare chase that you orange fur ball.

Sadly, my command fell on deaf ears as my inner demon pounced on it… using my body like a puppet. I'm very grateful for not being in front of anyone right about now, because if anyone saw me running around on all four limbs chasing a rabbit with a monster looking form, then I will most likely be looked at with both fear and confusion… and perhaps looked down at, as a cute animal. I would rather look like a beast than be treated like a pet if any little girl was to look at me that way.

I followed the white bunny that ran away from me. It's little limbs working frantically to the point that it actually looked liked it was going as fast as a thrown kunai. Now I may be over exaggerating, but that was what it looked like. I continued to run after it… er… my tenant continued to chase after it, I should say. Dodging boulders, ripping through tree's, and shredding a number of them with my red chakra claws, I was beginning to enjoy this little chase of mines. As I continued to run I noticed something that my tenant hadn't noticed yet… we were running around a large circle. It barely even looked like I had gone anywhere at all. Making a sharp turn on a upcoming tree, I let loose a barrage of red long tails at the rabbit hoping to capture it and end this fun chase. This however, proved to be a bad move on Kyuubi's part.

The moment the rabbit was wrapped around by the red tails, it was instantly incinerated. I laughed inwardly at the sight. That'll teach the stupid fox for taking over my body like this. I watched my body stood still, and at the corner of my eye I could see a group of other bunnies… doing IT. And what I mean by 'it' was that they were making babies. They were doing it like crazy! Just what the hell caused that? Was it because they lost a member of their family and they needed to replace him? I didn't know, it's so confusing and down right gross for me. I tried to communicate with my furball of a tenant, to tell him of the potential meal at the right, but it ignored me…and I could feel rage building from within. A moment later I was suddenly denied my vision and I could feel my consciousness slipping away. So much for getting excited over what my prisoner would do next.

I felt another wave of chakra erupt from myself, although this time the feeling was cold and relaxing, much different from the original fox's chakra. This also was a sign that Kyuubi was getting ready to strike. Oh boy!

"Hey! Naruto, I'm back! How's your training coming along?"

I let out a deep sigh from within my mind as I heard that familiar voice. The old geezer was back and I couldn't help but laugh as I started to detach myself from the real world and my body. You have bad timing sensei…

"HOLY SHIT?!" my sensei's voice cried out.

I would have loved to see the look on his face, but sadly I couldn't as I finally entered the dream world. Good luck handling me ero-sennin.

And with that my dream started.

**A/N:** Fin! I have a bunch of ideas down, so I will continue to post chapters up soon. Till then.

**Note:** Those who are familiar with my brother's story: **Naruto?!: Jutsus and Magic 101 (Negima/Naruto Crossover)** he just rewrote/extended the first chapter, so now it pretty much got doubled in length. Go check it out!


	2. And here I am!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_

_**A/N:**__ I had fun writing this one. Hope you guys enjoy._

_-Zer0xPanda_

_--_

_**The village you learn to love… or… hate**_

_--_

_**And here I am!**_

_Sasuke…Kakashi-sensei,.. Sakura-chan…_

My eyes slowly opened as I could feel myself waking up. The dream that I had about my teammates hadn't lasted that long… it felt like I only caught a glimpse of their faces before I awakened from my deep slumber. I blinked, only to find myself in a dimmed-lit room, and judging by the feeling of moist all over my body, I could safely say I was drenched in sweat. Just great…even my senses are dulled…

Groaning slightly, I tried to get up from the futon that I was in. My body was still racked up with pain and I was feeling a little tired. I chuckled, it seemed I was still suffering from fatigue... Damn… and I was hoping to at least sit up straight. But only managed to get half way up before I fell back on the futon. Where a pool of sweat awaited me once again. How very annoying this was.

I sighed and decided to go to sleep, hoping that whoever brought me here was a nice person. Closing my eyes, I waited until my body would shutdown my mind again, so I can experience another dream… I love dreams… they're so pleasant… sometimes.

"Yes, yes, yes… that's it…."

My eyes shot open as I heard a voice and I tensed up as someone nearby was moving around. Who was is it? I wondered. My head was still too out of it to even deduce things properly. I was starting to feel scared about the presence somewhere in the room, and it only got worse for me when I realized I was in a dark room WITH that person. So you would now how I felt when I heard the voice again.

"That feels good."

This time, I was seriously freaked out and I could feel myself sweat even more. The voice turned out to be gruff and a bit low making the owner a male… obviously. At the thought of that made me even more worried! I really wanted to know how I even got here. Digging through the far reaches of my mind, I tried to recall what happened earlier.

So I was training, then Kyuubi turned up… and another break down. Man, that was all I accomplished today? No… there was something missing. I dug deeper in my mind to find that 'something' and when the face of my mentor appeared, I finally remembered. Boy, ero-sannin… he must've brought me here. The thought of my tenant beating his ass only put a slight grin in my exhausted looking face. He really deserved it for always leaving me to train alone… besides, I'm sure the girls who he had spied on would love to see a half-dead, perverted old man.

I let out an inward sigh. Even though I had that happy feeling, I just couldn't help but feel slightly worried… Then again, that old geezer is tough as hell… those god damn seals of his puts that god damn fox back in his cage. Oh, and sorry for saying your name in vain Kami-sama!

"That's the spot! Right there!"

Whatever I was thinking of was gone, as the voice spoke again. I tried to find out if it belonged to my sensei, but couldn't quite tell. My hearing wasn't functioning very well at the moment and it made me nervous… what if it wasn't him? What if it was some burglar that broke in…or…

I blinked. It couldn't be a burglar, because this looked like the hotel we were staying in. The same cheap hotel that would be pointless to steal from… seeing as how all the cob-webs and emptied shelves just kept collecting dust. Really, why couldn't we just get a better one? At last, crossing that out, I was left with only one answer. It must be… a rapist!

"Oh god yes!"

"!!" my jaw dropped.

The cheerful sound of his voice made me cringe in fear. This voice did not belong to anyone that I know… and it certainly wasn't my mentor's. Oh kami-sama why was I left like this? I truly wanted to run out of here… or better yet beat the guy up. Who knows what he will do to the other residents here once he's finish with me. Steeling my resolve, I forced my body up, ignoring the screaming protests of my muscles. And once I sat up, I got a good view of my soon to be punching bag. Not good! The guy was practically buff as I could see the outline of his back. And the motioning of his arms gave me a good glimpse of how built he really was. I also knew that a tiny candle must be in front of him, hence why there was some light in the room, however faint it was.

I was starting to reconsider whether or not I should attack. With my body still somewhat recovering and a mind that was slow to comprehend things, going one on one with an unknown rapist would spell doom for me… and not to mention I'll be violated in such a way that it'll leave a scar on me forever. I shuddered at the thought.

"Just a few more times… no a couple…yeah!"

…You have got to be kidding me. This guy is in the heat! It sure sounded like he was… and what the hell was so enjoyable?!

"Naruto….mmhmm…!"

Holy shit! I mentally cursed. This guy knows my name?!…wait a minute… dark room, moving about with arms, and sounds of enjoyment? This better not be a sick joke! If I get raped here…Ero-sennin you bastard of a sensei! Why the did he leave me unguarded?! Damn him!

The man moaned… it sounded like he was both in pain and pleasure.

"I need you right now Tsunade…"

Tsunade? The Hokage Tsunade as in Baa-chan?? Who is this guy? How does he even know me and Baa-chan? I was about to try and leave, when I felt the familiar chakra emanating from the man a few feet in front of me. It was familiar…

Yes it was really familiar. I squinted at my supposed 'rapist.' Spiky, long, white hair? You serious?! I sighed in relief as I finally found out who it was. Though I wondered how I didn't recognize him at first… maybe it had to do with my exhaustion?… or maybe my recovering body had a hand in fooling my senses… I wasn't so sure.

I sat contemplating on what I should do next, when my sensei decided to let out a moan…and I felt my eye twitch. He should stop with the ridiculous sounds…

**Rub rub rub**

My eyes widened. What the hell was he doing?

**Rub rub rub rub **"… just a bit more."

Oh god… what the hell?! This is wrong in so many ways! Don't tell me my mentor is…No that can't be it. I mean come on, he's like what? 60 or 70 years old right?? Shouldn't he be out of juice by now?!

Feeling my body regaining some strength, I clamped my hands on my ear, hoping to block out the disgusting sound. **Rub rub**… The rubbing was so damn loud. Gah! By now I was already begging the Kyuubi to come out and knock some sense into this guy. But seriously, Do it somewhere else!

"Wow, I'm done. Whew." My sensei announced.

I nearly gagged, but somewhat felt relieved. Finally getting silence, I fell back on my futon to catch some more Z's. And most importantly, to forget about this nightmare. It will be nice to have another good dream…maybe about Sakura-chan this time. Yup, that would be nice. Me and her running and calling each other's names, oh yeah I could see it now. Sakura would come running towards me shouting "Naruto bring me into your arms!" and then I would do as she asked and spread my arms for her, crying: "Sakura-chan why would you hide your love for me for so long!? Tell me it was because Sasuke was in the way!"… Unfortunately for me, I didn't get a chance to experience that.

"Wait! This doesn't look right, I need to start over."

My eyes once again opened at his voice and my temper was nearing it's breaking point. I actually managed to clench the only pillow supporting my head, tightly enough that I could feel my own nails piercing my skin from between the soft object. What was this pervert doing!? Making a self portrait made entirely out of his- No, no, no! Get that out of my head! I took a deep breath to calm myself, there was no point in getting angry… but after hearing the self-proclaimed super pervert rubbing again… that didn't help much. Busting his ass for the act he was committing was something that I was close to doing. And beating the crap out of him with brute force was second in line of my list: "10 ways to kill a perverted sage." Yes, he wasn't the only one that could write a book. I could practically make a novel right about now, with the massive ideas of torture I was going to inflict on him very soon.

"Ah… this is starting to hurt." The old man exclaimed as I could hear him rub even faster.

No shit it's hurting, TWICE in ONE night? I gritted my teeth. Man, I had enough. Feeling my body recover to about 70 percent of my original strength, I grinned. Took you long enough you stupid fox.

Getting up slowly as to not alert him of my evil plot, I readied my Rasengan…. No, wait what am I thinking?… That didn't sound right. He didn't deserve a Rasengan… he deserved an Oodama Rasengan! Now that sounded about right. Grasping my right hand much like how Kakashi-sensei would do when performing his Chidori, I began to meditate. Over my training I was able to control a 2 tails worth of my tenant's chakra, and the best part was, was that I can draw it so subtly that not even this pervert of a sensei could sense it. The only requirement of this chakra mustering technique, was to ask the fur ball for permission.

Now before I could continue, let me just say that I do agree that this ninjutsu should be around an A-rank level, because usually I would use a clone for this technique, but since my fox tenant is so damn stupid, using a clone was no longer needed. Lending me his powers without thinking only enhanced the destructive force of my signature jutsu. Now what do I say to the fox to get his powers? Well it goes something like this.

"Hey you stupid fox." I would say.

"What do you want you stupid brat." I'm guessing that's what it would say… I'm not really good at this dialogue stuff.

"Give me some chakra will you?" would be my response not even scared. I mean he was always behind that cage, so what else could he do? Grab me with his tongue and pull me in? Nah…

"And why should I give you my chakra?"

Of course he wouldn't give in to my demand so easily, so that's when I would use the same 'I'm killing (input name) today', type of excuse and he would instantly start going crazy, the happy-crazy kind of way. It's funny, why does he keep falling for the same phrase? Shouldn't he have gotten it by now?

"Take as much as you want Naruto, I just want to see some killing!!"

And that's how I would get it. Simple, neh? Told you he was stupid. Now lets go back.

I felt the burning power already starting to fill my chakra coils within me. I smiled as I looked at the back of my sensei with feral looking eyes. I wasn't exactly using killing intent, but I must have done something because my sensei suddenly stopped whatever he was doing and stiffened. Before he can even react though I had already created a large ball of blue and red chakra in my right hand. The visible light coming from my attack bathed the dimly lit room with the mentioned colors. How I love this technique.

And to my surprise and disgust, he let out a satisfying groan. Didn't he notice the blue light that lit the room? Whatever, I shot out of my futon.

"That's bad for your health old man!" I cried out, thrusting my A-rank attack towards him. Did I care if it connected?… no, because he just put me in one of the most horrifying, mind scarring situations of my entire shinobi life. Other than the fact that Sasuke kissed me during my genin days (when I was still 12)… Oh, how I cleaned my mouth thoroughly that day. And the worst part about it was, was that Sakura-chan had to see it. Oh the humility! They wouldn't even believe me… Sasuke was the one that leaned in! Not me!

"Wh-what?!"… yeah he was surprised.

Though when he turned around to face me, a roll of bandages fell from his right hand. And at that moment I made a terrible mistake. He was freakin doing first aid on himself and I took it the wrong way… uh oh…

"N-Naruto! No, not the move I told you not to use!" He desperately cried out, holding both his hands out, flailing around like someone who was about to be punished for doing something bad.

"SHIT!" was the only thing that escaped my mouth as my attack fell on the spot before my sensei.

"GAAH!!" we both yelled.

A large explosion erupted and before either of us knew the results of my attack, we were blown on opposite sides of the room. And if I was able to break through the wall on my side because of the force, then I'm sure my sensei did as well. Splinters and numerous chunks of wood, concrete, paper, and other objects flew on every direction, as my Oodama Rasengan blew up. The first explosion was just for show, the second effect was the real deal.

I crashed to the gravel filled ground, indicating that I was blown outside. Raising my head in a staggering motion I watched as the building in front of me was engulfed in flames… wow I never expected that. The next thing I knew, a large body came flying out of the room in which the flames burned the wildest. It looked like an action movie with me having front row seats, as I watch the body of a person come falling down towards me. I couldn't help but gape in astonishment. This looked exactly like a movie I saw in Konoha, where the hero would come flying out of a exploding building and then landing perfectly on the ground, even having a chance to strike a pose. But who was this guy? One of the residents perhaps? Well, I got my answer seconds after the body fell right in front of me in a, not-so movie-like manner.

I winced as the body hit the ground…pretty damn hard too. Wasn't this guy supposed to land gracefully and cool? Strike a pose even, to show off his awesomeness? To my surprise the body sat up and my eyes widened at who it was.

"E-ero-sannin?!" I blinked a few times to see if it was actually him. Yup it was him.

"Naruto…sniff…" My sensei looked at me with his hair burned and his face covered by dirt and among other things. He sniffled once more as his lips quivered. "Y-you h-hurt m-me!"

Huh? What was he talking about? I would never hurt him…

Before I could ask why he flew out in my direction when he should have gone the other way, 3 large items came flying out of our burning room and right on top of my crying sensei… ouch… I recognized them as our traveling bags. A moment later, the manager of the hotel came running out, along with the other residents, not looking too happy.

"What the hell happened here?!" the manager asked holding a bat on one hand.

An angry mob of residents began to form behind him. Oh yeah… they were reeking with: 'I'm going to kill you!' all over them…

"My stuff was in there!"

"Yeah, you're going to pay for those!!"

"What are you going to do about my baby?! She's still inside there!"

Baby? Man this women is crazy… she managed to grab her bags safely, but not her baby? …what kind of parent would do that?

A couple of more shouts were thrown at me and I prepared to make a get away… along with my stuff and sensei of course. Though before I could make a grab for them I sensed a very large chakra signature coming from the building. I glanced up and gulped. Did I mention that my Oodama Rasengan had two affects? Well, if I didn't then I should tell you that the first part of the attack was just the piercing type, while the second one (which was a delay) was the explosive effect. A very powerful one.

"What's happening?" the manager asked, no doubt trembling as he probably saw the glowing blue light coming out from our room.

Total destruction was all I can say about what was going to be the end result of the building. Another large explosion erupted, bigger and far more devastating than the first. And before anyone could get away they were all caught in the powerful shockwave… except for me and my sensei. Somehow, the perverted sannin had recovered quickly enough to run away, I had to wonder though if he was really okay, because he sure as hell looked like he wasn't. Bleeding from the chest and sporting a crying face… yeah that was how he looked like as we ran. Behind our backs were our bags, thankfully enough, none of the stuff inside were damaged or burned… which was a mystery to me.

"Naruto!"

I didn't want to start a conversation with him as I was too busy running. When I glimpsed back at the burning hotel, I can only sigh in depression. I hope I'm not put in one of those 'Wanted' lists… that would be bad on our return to Konoha.

"Oh crap I wonder if the people back there are alright." I said out loud, as I ran even faster, I didn't want to be seen by the survivors of this incident.

Hold on… where the hell are we going to?

"Hey ero-sannin where we going now?"

My sensei didn't reply, in fact he told me to stop in a serious voice when we got closer to the entrance of the town. I did what I was told and hid myself at a nearby barrel which just happened to be next to me. Jaraiya followed suit and took the barrel next to mines. He had his head out looking for something. Now what the hell did he see that caused us to stop?

Popping out of the said object, I turned towards him and whispered in a low voice. "Hey, is it an enemy??"

"Shhh!…it isn't that."

"Then what is it?" I gave him a questioning look as he began rummaging in his bag.

"It's research!" He replied giggling as he pulled out his favorite 'peeping' instrument.

"Okay… 'research' … gotcha…" I answered back in a serious tone. But a moment later, I processed what I had just said and slapped my head for my stupidity.

"RESEARCH?!" I shouted. "What the hell, ero-sannin! This is not the time for that! And to think you're doing this even if you had that mortal wound…"

The pervert glared at me before nodding and returning to his serious face. "You're right Naruto…"

I blinked. Was this for real? Was he actually going to drop this hobby of his? Miracles do come true.

"The women of Konoha are so much better!"

'Miracles' … I'm taking that word out my vocabulary. I was about to yell at him and give him a piece of my mind when he interrupted me.

"Let's go Naruto." He said, getting out of the barrel as if the wound on his chest was not affecting him… hmm. I wondered about that wound. Was it from his fight with the fox… yeah more than likely. That's the second time I did that.

"Konoha awaits us!" And with that he rushed off giggling about… who knows what? I don't even want to say…

I smiled at the thought of seeing Konoha again. To see all those old faces and friends. I couldn't wait! Jumping out of the barrel I made a mad dash out of the town in an effort to catch up to my perverted sensei. Konoha here I come!

**Days later…**

After a long travel we finally arrived at our home village! I was excited as a little kid on sugar. Though I kept my grin up, I couldn't help but take in the large doors that greeted me as I stepped onto the entrance of Konoha. It's magnificent wooden architecture was mesmerizing and it reminded me of so many fond memories, like my first day out on my C-rank mission to the land of waves. Back when team 7 was still a whole…

I shook my head clear of the memory. It was becoming painful to look back at it… ever since Sasuke left. The team had once been a happy and rival-filled one… now it seems it was gone.

"Hey is that them? They're back!" a familiar voice caught my ear. Due to my constant tampering with the Kyuubi's power, I was able to earn fox like characteristics as well as some other nifty gifts from it. They were quite helpful to me and in most cases pretty badass during combat.

"Contact Tsunade-sama! Let her know that her 'boy' is here!!" ordered one of the two chunins I saw guarding by the gates. It was Izumo Kamizuki and Kotetsu Hagane, from the Chunin exams. I was about to go and greet them, but my caretaker pulled me by the collar of my jumpsuit.

"Say hi later, we need to report to Tsunade of our return." He told me, as his grip tightened and soon after I was being dragged away.

"But she'll already know that we're here." I tried to say, but ero-sannin ignored me and continued to drag me along the ground, while I faced the gate from which we went through.

"That's not what I mean by reporting."

I sighed at him before raising a hand to wave at Izumo who was waving back at me with a smile. I wonder why he did that though… normally other ninjas would just nod at me or not reply at all.

A few minutes into the walk we stopped at a building where I sensed my other sensei's chakra signature. I looked up at the building on my left and then ran towards a thick, long pole next to it. Running up using my tree climbing ability, I made it to the top. I was about to turn to greet my jonin sensei (that was more than likely sitting on the roof) when the view of Konoha struck my attention instead.

"Hello! Konoha!" I yelled out loud. I didn't care if a few heads looked up at me or the sudden gasps that I heard from some villagers below. All I really cared about was the scene before me which was really enjoyable to look at.

My village had changed a lot. It may have looked old to some other people, like my sensei for instance, but that's because they don't look at everything with a clear eye like I did. They wouldn't notice the new buildings that blended in the east, nor the new extra tall buildings of the Konoha hospital on the far Westside and the- Hey! Baa-chan's face is finally up. I grinned at the carved imitation of my favorite Medic-nin on the Hokage mountain. The crafters still haven't lost their touch. I chuckled before finally turning to the jonin behind me who I felt was about to speak up.

"Yo, Kakashi-sensei!" I greeted, grinning like a fool that I was.

The masked cyclops ninja gave me his trademark 'eye smile'. It was the only thing that he could do to show his expression… If only he took that rag off his face then he can give a more heartwarming greeting. Plus I've been dying to see what's behind it! It was one of the many mysteries of Kakashi Hatake.

"Yo Naruto, I see you've grown strong." He said as he hid the infamous Icha Icha paradise book in his pocket. Dirty pervert.

I paused for a second before I jumped towards him. He was gonna love the gift I brought him because I certainly didn't want to hold onto it for any longer.

"Oi! I got something for you!" I said, as I dug into my ninja pouch that rested on my lower back… where I felt the item I wanted to give. "Here, take this sensei, hope you like it." I tossed the blue colored book of the NEW Icha Icha Make-out Tactics to him.

"N-Naruto." My sensei stuttered as he caught the book with trembling hands. "T-this is?!"

"Yeah, you don't have to tell me." I told him. Sitting down I crossed my arms over my head and proceeded to lay down on the roof. "I didn't like it. But hey! You know you like boring books don't you?"

At the ground I managed to hear ero-sannin's remarks, about how I wasn't old enough to understanding anything he writes. Psh! What do I care? It's a lousy good for nothing hentai book for old men. I glanced over to Kakashi and laughed.

"I don't get how you can get so hooked on that book."

"…" There wasn't a reply from him and so I held back a sigh. My sharingan-wielding sensei was already nose deep in the book, ignoring my comment.

Oh well… Things never change. Now speaking of 'change' I wondered how everyone else was doing.

"Come on Naruto hurry up and get down here, we still need to meet Tsunade." Called out Jaraiya. That old geezer… he really didn't need to rush. He was probably going to the hot springs afterwards. So why shouldn't I take my time?

I continued to stare at the sky up above, ignoring my sensei's beckoning. I was starting to understand why Shikamaru loved to look at them so much. You could relax and easily fall asleep with all the clouds passing by so leisurely. It was really calming to watch.

"You really should get going Naruto." Kakashi-sensei told me. He turned to another page as he stood up from his crouched position.

"Can it wait?" I asked him, not really caring about the feeling of someone staring at me from a distance. Strange as it may be…

The lazy jonin just shook his head and leaped down.

"Naruto!"

"Alright already! I'm coming. I'm coming…" I shouted back.

I groaned as I got up from my position and then jumped down towards my two senseis. So much for a nice relaxation on the roof, though it was nice while it lasted.

A few minutes later, I was back on my way towards the Hokage tower. The place where hopefully Baa-chan was still in. She would usually go gamble whenever she had a break, leaving all the work on my poor Shizune-neechan. Geez, for some reason I also want to see her face I wondered how she was doing and what my nee-chan was up to!… I miss her hugs.

As I continued to walk with both Jaraiya and Kakashi on either side of me, I began to notice the looks I was getting from the people that passed me by. They bore expressions ranging from curiosity to lust? At least the females were… oh well, it didn't bother me as I caught a whiff of a delicious aroma. YES! Ramen! Its been so damn long since I had bowl and just thinking about it made my stomach grumble.

"Hey lets get some ramen!" I swiveled between my two senseis giving them a pleading look. "Come on please!! I've been dying to get a bite!" I said, as I tried to use my puppy eyes on them. I hoped it would work since it was usually a girl that did this sort of thing.

"What's with the face? We don't have time for that, so let's keep moving."

As I expected it, didn't work. My perverted sensei was immune to male puppy eyes while the other was too busy reading to even bother looking at me. I shouldn't have given that book so early and now I had to skip lunch at the Ichiraku ramen bar. My precious ramen and my Ayame-neechan! In my depression, I nearly missed the sight of a beautiful, yet familiar looking girl peeking over a pole. Before I can decipher who it was, she was already gone. I only managed to get a glimpse of her white eyes and her long dark blue hair. Was that Hinata? I wasn't sure, but all I knew was that the girl was hot.

Continuing on, we rounded a corner and entered a trail that seemed to lead directly to the hot springs. Just where are we going? Whatever happened to meeting Baa-chan? I got my answer when the person we were looking for appeared soon after we cut another corner. And holy shit! Another beautiful girl was with her. I already knew who it was though, as a wide grin adorned my face.

"OHAYO! Sakura-chan! I'm back!" I shouted running towards them.

They spun around to look at me, and boy did my smile widen at the look of their blushing faces. Shocked and speechless were their expressions. I nearly laughed at how their jaws dropped down and their eyes growing big. I didn't know it was that surprising to see me, but I didn't care as I neared them.

"N-Naruto?" Sakura was the first to speak, her head tilting to the side.

So cute! Now that I think about it, I missed her short pink hair and rare smiles that she would sometimes give. Oh if only I could just hug her and smell her sweet fragrant hair… oh god… I'm starting to think like a pervert. Very bad.

"NARUTO!" my pink haired teammate cried out before surprising me with… a hug?

"S-sakura-chan?" I was stunned, she was actually hugging me and I could feel my face start to heat up. One good reason is because my perverted thought came true. I could smell her scent and wow she smells like flowers. I nearly blurted out my thoughts there… that wouldn't have been good if she heard.

"I've missed you!" Sakura said before pulling back, and strangely keeping her arms around my neck. Missed me? Sakura missed me this much?

I was about to reply to her when she surprised me yet again. She did something that I would never expect her to do to me…

"Welcome back. Naruto." She leaned in closer to my blushing face and planted one on my cheek.

Needless to say my mind shut down on me after that. The girl that I have always liked had just kissed me! Could things get any better? I do hope so.

**A/N: It was short, but oh well, I just hope you liked the story. Reviews are appreciated. See you next chapter.**


	3. Sasuke can wait!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A/N: Hey, sorry for taking so long on updating. I'm putting a lot of my time on my other story, which I **now** have a huge writer's block on. Ugh it sucks, seriously. Reason why I'm posting this chapter is just to show that I'm still alive, still working with my brother on the stories, and that I'm bored as hell right now. But hey, since I posted this so late I made it extra long. Well that's about it, read and enjoy, eh?

Here's something to distinguish the dialogue in the story:

"_You may hate me but I still love you…" _- Naruto talking.

"Naruto-kun is so hot… I wonder if I should slip something in his ramen… just so I can have-my-way with him later…teehee" - normal talking any person in general… although this sentence is from Ayame.

"**Stop eating that horrible shit already! I hate ramen!"**- Kyuubi speaking

"_**Orioko no jutsu!" **_- jutsus

--

**The Village you learn to love…or… hate**

--

**Sasuke can wait!**

There were many things in life that I would consider enjoyable. One would be my love for the ever godly food, that is ramen. Large, slippery, full of noodles with succulent other goodies and absolutely fantastic in great amounts. It gives me great joy just to feast upon such a meal. It's even better when accompanied with my ever precious sister figure… Ayame-neechan! Now the other would be my infatuation for my pink haired teammate that is Sakura-chan! So believe me when I tell you that the moment I was feeling right now, after my hug and surprise kiss on the cheek, was absolutely to die for. It was pure bliss… by far the most enjoyable thing that ever happened to me, and guess what? I wanted more!

I stared back at her with a warm, fuzzy feeling building inside me. How I wished it would continue and how I wish I could get a kiss again. The actual thought of that brought me into a realization. If she kissed me… wasn't that the sign for an 'Okay' to give her one too? Well, I was about to find out as I leaned in quickly and kissed her on the lips. I even added an interest for the delightful greeting, by adding some swift tongue action that I learned from Jiraiya's books. Don't think this means I actually read the book and had become a pervert. It just so happens that I skimmed through the old man's works and came across some helpful tips is all.

The taste of her lips was something that I found rather… interesting, to say the least. I was expecting to taste cherry flavored foods or lip gloss, so I was quite surprised to find the flavor of orange when I roamed around her mouth with my tongue. My favorite fruit, yummy!

Once I pulled away I waited for her reaction, while at the same time cherishing my first official kiss with a girl that I had a crush on. Things were definitely looking up for me.

"N-Naruto?" She stuttered. Her face was so red that it made me compare it with an apple I caught sight of. She was just that red… and the fact she looked shocked made me wonder if she liked it.

"_It's great to be back!" _I told her, as I put up my best satisfied smile. So far there wasn't any punishments nor scolding from her so that means: I.. I….I DID IT! I earned her love!

"YOU IDIOT!"

…Damn it!…

My eyes widened as my happy grin faded. I didn't have a chance to react before her fist connected with my face… sending me flying a few yards away from her and the three adults who were having a casual conversation with one another… I should've expected this from them…

"_A-ah… Sakura-chan?" _her strength… that hurt like hell!

I tried to get back up to my feet but immediately found that to be hard. My teammate's punch really did a number on me. Just where the hell did she get this power from? It's so familiar. Just before I could get any answers to pop in on my head I saw Sakura walking…well actually stomping, towards me with a murderous aura about her. And may I add that she was cracking her knuckles while looking extremely wrathful about something? I hazard a guess that it might have been the tongue part… and it was obvious that I was in real deep trouble. Ero-sannin! that's the last time I'm ever going to try one of your tips!

"_Wait…" _I tried to reason with her, though I already knew that it was pointless to even repeat again. When Sakura gets like this, any word from my mouth is totally blocked out. I really should have considered my actions a lot better.

"_Look Sakura-chan. I'm really-" _I didn't even get a chance to finish my apology because she started to strangle me, while at the same time scolding me for what I've done. I really couldn't care less about her words right now. Especially since I'm more worried about getting some air in my lungs and not choke to death!

"You think you can kiss me?!" Her scowling face was unbelievably frightening.

Only because you kissed me first!

"Don't ever do that tongue thing again! You pervert!"

Well, it looked as if you liked it, seeing your face so red-- ugh! Alright, alright! No more tongue thing, I promise! So just let me go!

It was really getting harder to stay conscious for long… and in truth, at that point I was starting to become deaf. I could see her mouth moving but I couldn't hear any words, not good. Someone please! Get this crazy girl off of me!

As if an angel from heaven heard my cry for help, the salvation I was looking for came.

"Stop it! Let go of Naruto-sempai!"

Eh? Who's voice was that?

I breathed in the air I was craving for. My tormentor had stopped and loosened her vice grip over my neck and thus I was dropped to the ground, much like someone who dropped a large rock. I hit the hard dirt, all woozy and dizzy from the lack of air. Oh thank you Kami! That was the only thing going through my mind as soon as I had enough oxygen to think.

Rubbing my neck and head! I slowly stood back up, although I stumbled a bit. Geez, I really need to watch Sakura-chan from now on. Dusting myself off, I stared back at Sakura who looked a bit flushed. I tried to speak to her but she just turned around and walked away… or should I say stomped away. Yup, she's still mad.

As I continued to stare back at my teammate who was heading towards the group of adults (Which I'm most likely going to prank soon because of their uncaring attitudes towards me.) I suddenly realized where that strength Sakura-chan showed, came from. Tsunade of the legendary Sannins was the one that the hard punches reminded me of. It really terrified me that Sakura would take up her teachings… cripes, now I have to deal with another Tsunade!! I was pretty scared about the sudden revelation so I couldn't help but turn a bit more paler than usual.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice my savior standing a few feet behind me. It was only after he spoke did I turn my attention towards him. And to my surprise I found my little friend Konohamaru standing before me. I gave a grin and raised my hand in a welcoming manner.

"_Yo! Konohamaru, long time no see!!" _I greeted him enthusiastically.

The boy, oddly enough, fidgeted in his spot and began to twiddle with his two index fingers. This gesture reminded me of Hinata… which I wondered if she had changed from this habit. I didn't get far into my thinking, however, as my young friend gave a polite bow and smiled up at me.

"W-welcome back N-Naruto-sempai." he stuttered out.

This meeting is getting a bit awkward for me and not to mention very weird. Why you ask? Well, first off Konohamaru isn't acting his usual self, calling me 'sempai'… that's a first. And secondly, the whole blushing and hand fiddling is making me think if something happened to him while I was gone. Hopefully, he hasn't turned into one of those… um…uh… how should I say it, queer? Is that a simple and yet polite way of putting it? Sorry if this is offending.

"It's really good to see you!" My subordinate let out.

The next thing he did made me stumble back in utter shock. In a quick and sharp motion, the kid glomped me and to my confusion he began rubbing his face on my chest. This caught me off-guard, yes, but that initial shock didn't really faze me as much. He just probably missed me a lot. Though I had to admit, kids these days are growing fast… I happened to measure his height when he gave me the hug and man was he getting taller. Only a few more inches till he catches up to my height!

"Mm-Mimm-mmo." came the muffled voice.

I glanced down at him, which wasn't really much considering how tall he had become. _"Come again?" _I asked.

It took a few seconds more of face rubbing until the kid finally looked up at me. He had a grin plastered in his face and the way he was looking at me didn't feel quite right. And of course the ever present blush still colored his cheeks.

"I said I missed you!" he said sincerely.

I blinked and smiled, now fully understanding. And hey I was right! The brat was just missing his brother figure, aww isn't that cute? Well I think so! Its nice to know that I'm missed very much, even if it came from Konohamaru. I gazed fondly at him and returned the loving hug that he was currently giving me. Brotherly hug for the win!

Though when I did this, I could have sworn that Konohamaru squealed and I can feel his body heat rising. I blinked a few times before taking an inhale of air to clear my own thoughts, for reasons that I would like to keep to myself. And by doing this, however, a very powerful smell assaulted my nose. It was an aroma of someone that had just came from taking a quick shower and putting on a hasty…

"_Konohamaru. Are you wearing perfume??" _I asked him while pulling away.

His response was to blush even harder with the same shade of red that my teammate had adorned not too long ago. Now I took this as a yes and I pretty much did the only thing that I could do. I raised an eyebrow.

"_Why are you-" _I didn't get a chance to ask him a question however as someone else came to say 'Hi'. And man guess who dropped by?

"Naruto-niichan!" cried out… another Konohamaru?

I jerked my head to look at the person who had greeted me and I nearly did a double take too… well, actually I **did **just that. I looked between the boy I'm hugging and then back at the gawking 'clone', I should say.

"_What the hell?!"_ I cried out, letting go of the person I held onto and backed up against the fence. _"W-what in Kami's name is going on??"_ My head spun back and forth between the two duplicates in front of me. Was this some kind of joke? Or did Konohamaru have a secret twin that he didn't tell me about??

"Naruto-niichan?" the Konohamaru on the left managed to say. He looked a bit shocked at the situation as well, if it weren't for the wide eyes and slacked jaw. I glanced back at the other copy that I had a lovely, brotherly moment with. He sported a different reaction to this. Unlike the Konohamaru on my left, this one, who was on my right, looked about ready to faint! His face was so red that I had to wonder if the blood was circulating right.

"Oh no!" The voice that came out from my subordinate on my right, did not sound like a boy at all. It sounded like a girl actually, feminine in tone and pitch. What was more surprising, was when the other one began to yell at him…er the same Konohamaru who had the girly voice. Wait is it? Oh forget it! I'm just as confused!

"Moegi! Why did you do that!?" the Konohamaru on the left said. Here we go again…wait did he say Moegi?

Blinking a few times at the name, I tried to recall who that person exactly was. A friend of Konohamaru no doubt, but why would this Konohamaru accuse this one of being Moegi. Unless it is that girl.

"Take off that _**henge**_ Moegi!" Commanded Konohamaru. I give up on pointing out who spoke… its too confusing.

There was no reply from the fidgeting 'other' Konohamoru. Instead, a puff of smoke erupted from the same person, obscuring his entire body. A moment later, I found myself gaping at a very cute little girl… er, pre-teen, is what I meant to say. I gawked at her for a few moments. It was just really shocking for me to find that out. And I silently cursed myself for my lack of perception. I should have known about this the moment she came to my rescue. That's ridiculous! I _really_ should've been able to notice her and the chakra she was using for that _**henge jutsu**_. So much for the heightened senses…

"H-hi sempai." The girl, that was indeed Moegi in disguise, greeted softly. It was so soft that I had to pour a bit of chakra to my ears just to hear her.

"Now why the hell did you pull a stunt like that?" Konohamaru demanded of her, as he walked casually towards the blushing girl.

"_Stunt?"_ I asked, now fully recovering from my shock. I too began to walk back to the pre-teen that had gone from overly fidgety to shaky and red.

"Yeah!" My REAL subordinate told me. "After we heard you were here, she immediately took me to an empty room back at the academy and bound me with ropes. Then she went and _**henged **_into me saying that she was going to meet up with 'her' sempai first!" At the last part he fumed and crossed his arms while keeping a scowl about his visage.

I blinked at the explanation for a moment. It sounded a lot like something I did to Sasuke back then. Turning to the only female near me I gave her a questioning look. _"Why would you do that to Konohamaru Moegi-chan?" _I asked kindly, seeing as the girl looked ready to burst into tears. Was it really that bad to be caught like this? Well, it seems it is, in Moegi's case… I wonder why.

"I- I-I" the girl stuttered, as her eyes darted between me and Konohamaru. "I just wanted to see Naruto-sempai!" She shouted out and once again launched herself at me.

Being the nice guy I am, I let her bear hug me until she was satisfied. I wasn't really surprised by this since my instinct somehow took over and my body just reacted on its own. So now I was patting the girl on the back while gently ruffling her hair. _"Heh, I guess I really am missed." _I said to myself while grinning down on the happy looking girl.

"Hey!" Konohamaru cried out. "What about me??"

I turned to him and cocked my head to the side. _"You want a hug too?"_

"No, not that! Hugging is for girls!" He gave a disgusted look and that in turn caused me to laugh.

"_Well then what do you want?"_ I asked, as I let go of Moegi. She however, didn't seem to follow my action and so continued to hug me. This confused me somewhat, but I shrugged it off thinking that she wasn't done with her hug.

"I wanted to show you a new Jutsu!" Exclaimed the over enthusiastic genin.

I raised a brow at him and tilted my head to the side in general curiosity. _"Jutsu?"_

Konohamaru nodded his head excitedly as he raised his hands to start the jutsu. He didn't even get a chance to make one seal though, as my teammate came walking back. It seemed that the adult's discussion had finished as well, since they too were walking towards my direction.

"Naruto, you want to grab some ramen before I head to the hot springs?" Sakura asked me, stopping directly next to Konohamaru.

I gave a weak and somewhat nervous grin because her lips were twitching for some reason. And if I remember correctly, that was a sign of annoyance. I, however, wasn't sure about what she was annoyed about, probably still upset about the kiss. Though, she seemed to be looking at Moegi…

"_Y-yeah sure! Just let me see Konohamaru's new Jutsu." _I told her quickly, as to diffuse the sudden tension in the air. _"Okay, you can show it!" _I said to the leader of the Konohamaru Corps.

He didn't reply. In fact he seemed to scoot away from the curious looking Sakura-chan. His face held an nervous look as well. "Never mind." He said.

I blinked in confusion. _"How come?"_

"Well…" He began to say, and right there I smiled thinking that he was shy about showing it to my Sakura-chan.

Grinning I lifted my hand to give him a thumbs up. _"No problem Konohamaru, its just Sakura-chan. You can trust her, she's changed!" _Well, actually… the only thing that changed was her strength.

But, it seemed to be the right thing to say since Sakura actually smiled prettily at me. Even Konohamaru smiled weirdly. "If you say so, Boss." he said as he performed an all too familiar seal.

I knew instantly the type of 'New Jutsu' he was about to do. My eyes widened and before I could stop him he finished his last seal. A puff of smoke appeared for a few seconds and at the exact same time my senseis and Baa-chan came to a stop behind the smoke.

This wont end well… for me.

"So what do you think Naruto-nii?" Spoke a very feminine voice from out of the clearing smoke.

When it completely disappeared, I was sweating like a person wearing thick furred clothing on a hot day in Suna. My oh-so supportive and often times, gullible kid brother/friend had performed the most destructive ninjutsu I have ever taught him. The dreaded S-rank super anti-pervert Jutsu: The Orioko no jutsu. It's S-ranked for a reason since it can render any male unconscious for a long time. Especially the most perverted ones…

Everyone around me gasped at the female in front of me… no make that female**s**! I stared slacked jaw at the twin looking girls. They were naked and practically had the body of a goddess. That was the first shocking thing I noticed, the second one was that both females were groping each other, grabbing onto places that they shouldn't. If I was a pervert I would have dropped dead of blood-loss. Ero-sennin, filled that action however, as I saw him fall to the ground with a blood covered face. Kakashi-sensei was just turned away… reading his book, of course.

This was about the time when I should've fainted on the spot. It wasn't because of the nude and very sexy looking female transformation of my little buddy with the clever clone twin. No… it was because of the sudden rise of killing intent wafting off of my bubblegum haired friend and her Sensei a.k.a Baa-chan. I'm pretty sure that they were-

"NARUTO!!"

-Pissed… SHIT!

"_U-uh…" _I slowly backed away from the trembling Kunoichis as Konohamaru dispelled his Jutsu. _"This wasn't my fault." _I tried to reason.

"That was your own invention, you idiot! Why would you be teaching that to children?!" Baa-chan stated with a glare. She raised her hand to crack her knuckles. Beside her, Sakura approached me with the same expression and manner. This was bad.

How the hell am I going to get out of this?? My mind was going a million miles a second just trying to find a escape plan. Though for once, I'm actually thankful to Kami for being born a quick thinker and excellent improviser. My plan was formed within a second and without further delay I performed a Kawarimi (replacement) out of Moegi's grasp and was on the roof of a nearby building. _"Gotta go!!"_ I shouted out and I quickly sprinted out of the scene on top speed. I just hoped that they didn't chase after me.

Now you may call me a coward for running away, but seriously, if you were in my position and knew exactly what those two can do to a guy, then you'll do same thing I'm doing. I glanced behind me to see if they had given chase, and to my horror they did. I saw my bright pink haired teammate running after me with murder burning in her eyes. I was going to die today, I know it.

"You're going to die today, Naruto!!" roared Sakura.

I knew it!!

I screamed like a little girl and ran even faster! Jumping from side to side, flipping in the air and going into small places, I tried to get away from my rampaging friend. My arms were dangling in the air as I sped passed numerous other ninjas that had been patrolling the rooftops. They didn't even do anything to help when I cried out for assistance. Then again, if they saw the beast, that was Sakura-chan, trailing right behind me, they wouldn't want to be anywhere near me. Sometimes I wonder why I'm even attracted to her…

_**30 minutes later - 5:00 PM Konoha time**_

Gasping for breath, I leaned against the wall of the Yamanaka Flower shop. The only place to buy the best flowers in Konoha. The family owned shop that I would recommend visiting if you're ever in the village. This place also belonged to a good friend of mine, Ino-chan… well, I wouldn't say a 'good' friend, but close enough. My eyes darted from side to side looking for any potential attacker. Peering from the leaves and colorful petals of flowers that surrounded me. It looked like I managed to lose my pursuer. I'm still weary about bumping into Sakura-chan though, since she had kept up with me for quite a long time. She practically chased me throughout the entire village for all I know. And I'm pretty sure she hasn't given up on me just yet… I don't think any girl will forgive me for what I have done.

Sighing in relief once the place was clear, I wiped a sweat that ran down from my brow and looked over to the open street that lay a couple feet on my left. Since I hid myself on the right side of the flower shop I was able to evade my crazed teammate as she passed by. Plants were my friend when it came to hiding, Heheh. Creeping out of the piles of flowers that covered me, I slowly walked out into the open, confident that my retribution has passed. And as I rounded to a corner, whistling merrily, I nearly bumped into someone.

"Thank you for your patronage Ino-san! I will put your advice to good use!" The familiar voice made me halt and look at the person that had blocked my way.

A bowl-cut hair… large, weird and especially thick eyebrows, and a green tightly fitting suit with a chunin vest was the appearance of this particular individual. It took me a few seconds before I could recognize the person.

"_Lee?" _I said hesitantly.

Hearing my voice, he turned his head to look at me. He blinked a few times, probably trying to identify me, before a sign of recognition flashed through his mind. The little gleam in his eyes was the indication, if you were wondering how I knew that.

"Yosh!! Naruto-kun!" he cried out happily… with his so called 'youth' starting up. "You are back!"

I grinned at him and tried to ignore the sinking feeling welling up in my stomach. This little encounter wont bode well for me… I think. _"Hey! Long time no see!"_

The teen held out a fist in front of me as a look of determination burned brightly and his eyes. I cocked my head at this gesture and copied it. I wasn't really sure what he was doing but it seemed he was just greeting me. Grinning goofily, I waited for him to give me the traditional fist on fist greeting.

I had no idea what I was in for when I did this action.

"Now that you are here, let us fight for the lovely Sakura-chan!" He declared, ending my friendly mood and causing me to blink at him a few times.

"_What did you say?" _I asked, hoping that I wouldn't be really going to fight him here. There were villagers nearby that could get hurt if we did that. Well, not really but their was a chance.

"Did you say Naruto, Lee?" Asked a very feminine voice.

I didn't get a chance to look at the person that spoke, however, for fuzzy-brow had started to attack me. He sent a blindingly fast punch at me. Fortunately, I managed to block in time--sending me stumbling back a few feet. I didn't expect that to be the last attack since the mini-Gai followed up with his other favorite move.

"_**Konoha Dai Senpuu!" **_(Leaf great whirlwind) Lee cried out as he launched himself into the air creating a whirlwind of leaves. And with the close proximity to the building, the flowers and plants that decorated the shop like a Christmas tree were pulled into the small tornado that had been created by the taijutsu expert's attack.

"Hey stop!" Cried out the same voice I had heard a minute ago.

I ignored the female who was yelling at me and Lee and quickly crouched low as the green beast came flying towards me. I've seen this kick nearly a dozen times back then, so I knew how to counter it. Giving a small, semi-feral grin, I thrust my hand in the air to just as Lee's flying kick came close enough, and I grabbed it tightly. Now that I had it firmly in my hands I used the momentum that the kick had and threw fuzzy-brows to the ground. He surprised me however, when he slammed his palms to the ground and flung me into the air with the same leg I had kept a grip on.

The next thing I knew I was desperately dodging Lee's crazy punches while launching my own at him. One punch to the head, a block here and there, dodge a blow to the kidney… That's pretty much what we kept doing since it was hard to maneuver in the air. As for the dodging well, it was mostly just our hips twisting from side to side to avoid any attack.

We landed on the ground a few seconds later before starting another clash. Trading punch after punch and kick after kick, we began to enjoy ourselves. The accelerated actions of our bodies and the painful hits that we received made me grin with pleasure. I'm not masochistic or anything, but I really enjoyed this taijutsu bout. And I could tell that Lee was enjoying it too since he seemed to cry out 'Such youth' or 'I did it Gai-sensei' a few times. The tears of joy, I hope, also lead me to believe that he was very happy about something else.

Unknown to both of us, a crowd had begun to form around our area. And the girl that had been frantically telling us to stop, had begun to yell even louder. It was also up to the point that she had to physically stop us. And that my dear friends isn't something you should do when there was a fight going on between ninjas.

This woman who I had yet to identify came running in between me and Lee's final attack. She just appeared out of nowhere with her hands held on either side of her, palms open. I saw this and was about to stop when my senses alerted me to danger, not for me, but for her. Instinct took me afterwards and thus I didn't stop my advance towards her. Though my intention wasn't out of finishing this fight. It was out of my protective habit.

Seeing the oncoming attack a lot faster than anyone could see, I added a bit more chakra to my legs and rushed towards the girl, who I had finally noticed, wearing purple clothes with long bleach blonde hair tied into a pony tail. As soon as I got close enough, I reached out and pulled her into my arms where I turned my back against Lee's attack.

I didn't get a chance to see what Lee might have looked like when I did this, but I probably guessed it to be one of shock. His attack which turned out to be a very hard and powerful punch, was my evidence in assuming his reaction. Pain, similar to one of Baa-chan's punches, erupted on my left shoulder where it had connected causing me to be blasted a few yards away from the crowd and Lee himself, with the girl in my arms.

I ended up with my back against the ground with a dazed looking face. The teenage girl that I had held protectively, groaned and shuffled about my twitching form. The punch really did a number on me for I was coughing numerous times.

"Ow…" moaned the female, now sitting on top of me. "Eh?"

Even if I was in a dazed state, I could still make out the fuzzy outlines of her face. It was only after a few seconds of silence did my senses fully return and man what a great view I had. The girl turned out to be one of the hottest I've seen thus far. She had, as I had mentioned earlier, light blonde hair with a pale vanilla colored complexion that went well with her teal colored eye. The other eye was covered by clumps of silky hair that reached a few centimeters passed her chin. Overall she looked gorgeous. A thought occurred after my observation and I found my eyes widening by the second.

"_Ino-chan?" _I asked disbelievingly.

It took a moment before she too came to a conclusion of who I was. "N-Naruto?" Her voice angelic and pleasant greeted my ear.

I gave her one of my trademark grin which in turn caused her to blush a pretty pink. I was loving the look she was fostering at the moment for it reminded me of the way my teammate had reacted earlier… Before she turned demon on me and thus started a long terror-filled chase. I'm still on high alert for her by the way.

"Is that really you?" she said more to herself than to me. She even let her soft and warm hands trace over my face, feeling if it was real. I didn't mind the touch since it somewhat felt nice, but her straddling me was one thing that I did mind.

"_As much as I like to lay down here all day and let you touch me with your nice hands, Ino-chan. I still got places to go and people to meet." _I said as I motioned towards our position with my right hand. Then my stomach growled making me flush slightly of embarrassment. _"And get something to eat."_

Ino stopped her roaming hand and immediately shot off of me. Her blushing face unhidden from my curious stare. Turning red, do to being embarrassed I could understand, but getting even more redder than a Tomato is something I don't get.

"S-sorry about that." She managed to say.

Getting off of the ground and dusting myself off, I shook my head. _"Nah, its cool." _I told her, now fully sizing her with a grin. _"You know…"_

The platinum blonde's blush slowly resided as she glanced up at me, having turned the other way a few seconds ago. She patiently awaited what I had to say. I also noticed that her eyes were wandering elsewhere beside my face… most likely taking in my full appearance.

"_You've really changed Ino-chan." _I noted the curves and attire she wore, that simply fit her form perfectly. _"You've become more beautiful than before" _I murmured this to myself with my eyes glazing over, for a few seconds.

It seemed I had said that a bit too loud for Ino looked surprised.. "W-what did you say?"

I shook my head _" I uh- what I meant to say is that you've grown into a fine woman." _I mentally smacked myself. Thinking up things to say to a girl sure was getting hard for me. I'm pretty much just flattering her. And I was right when she looked away with a very shy smile adorning her face.

"T-Thanks Naruto-kun." She said quietly, not at all meeting my gaze. Lovely moment neh? And did she just call me Naruto_-kun_? That's new.

Well it was ruined when the forgotten Lee made himself known.

"Naruto-kun, Ino-san!" The bowl-cut teen came rushing towards us with an apologetic look. "I'm very sorry!"

I was about to tell him that 'its cool' when Ino decided to do something else to the bowing taijutsu expert. Fortunately, the crowd had dispersed leaving with only just a few bystanders to witness his… brutal beating…

"Lee! You dumbass!" She shrieked and launched a punch at the green beast's head. Needless to say, Lee was on the ground clutching his head in pain. Poor guy, I knew exactly how that felt. This made me rub my head as well, although unconsciously.

"If you ever do that in front of my shop again, then say goodbye to the tips I give you!" she continued to administer her punishment on my poor looking friend.

"Please forgive me Ino-san." The chunin pleaded during his painful beating…

Wait chunin? I rubbed my eyes and glanced at the half dead looking form of Lee. He was indeed wearing a chunin vest which signified that he had reached that rank. I couldn't believe it. Rushing over I gently stopped Ino from harming the guy for any longer and held her at my side. Hands still clasped loosely on both of her arms.

"_Lee you okay?" _I asked, Creating a seal-less _**Kage Bunshin**_ to help the teen up.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." He said gratefully.

I nodded. _"Good."_ In a flash my clone was shaking the abused teen wildly. _"When the hell did you gain Chunin rank, Lee??"_

Ino giggled in my arms because of my clone's antic, before deciding to answer for him. "We all earned that last year."

"_All of you did? As in you, Chouji, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Sakura, Lee, Neji, and Tenten?"_

She nodded. "That's right, we…" She stopped and it probably had to do with my expression.

In the inside I was devastated-- well not really, about the sudden news. Everyone of my friends had already moved to Chunin while I was away. They were leaving me in the dust and yet I felt rather happy for them.

My sad looking face was instantly replaced with a jolly smile. _"I'm happy for you guys."_ I said sincerely.

Ino and Lee, who had an astonishing recovery, looked at me with a bit of pity.

"Naruto…" Ino began looking genuinely, unhappy.

"_No really, I don't mind." _I told them reassuringly. _"I can still catch up to you guys, that I'm sure of."_

The moment I gave them my smile was the moment when they smiled understandingly.

"You're still the old Naruto we know." Chuckled Ino, looking and acting far more nicer than her younger self.

"You are indeed my rival." Lee added, as he held up a hand, as a gesture of friendship. "I hope that I may be able to take Sakura-chan fair and square."

I shook his hand and replied with the only thing in my mind. _"Uh, sure-- but only in the training grounds." _I quickly added, having seen Ino's sudden, stern gaze. I knew well enough that she was probably thinking of us fighting anywhere, including on her property. So that's why I added that last part.

"Agreed!" The Taijutsu expert nodded with satisfaction. "We shall spar and compete every morning, is that alright with you?"

I nodded seeing how it will keep me in shape… as well as improve my Taijutsu a bit. My skill in that area could still use some fine tuning even though I could match Lee in it. No, seriously I can. I didn't _just_ spend my entire time focusing on harnessing my tenant's chakra and getting Ninjutsu while I was away.

"Enough about that." Ino butted in. "How about you tell us what you've been up to while you were gone?"

Once again, I grinned and thus accepted her request. The three of us then headed in the shop and began our discussion. We talked about everything from missions, places, foods, and just about any topic that came into mind. It's great to have friends to talk to. They make life in Konoha so much better.

_**Next scene…**_

After nearly 2 hours of talking, I decided to head home to unpack since I had still yet to do that. Bidding good-bye to my fellow ninjas I headed out into the darkened sky. Evening had finally fallen over Konoha signaling many of the village ninjas to turn in for the night… or get wasted, as I saw a crew of chunins drinking sake like there was no tomorrow. I shook my head at them before jumping onto the roof and disappearing into the night.

Traveling quickly through the large village I managed to arrive at my apartment unhindered. The only thing worth noticing over my journey there were the Kunoichis that seemed to tag along a few buildings behind me as I ran. They broke off once I had entered my apartment though. I'm still confused why so many females are following me… did I have something that they wanted?

I shook my head before pulling out my key from my orange pants. A few seconds later, I closed the door behind me and faced my dark, apartment room. Feeling for a light-switch on the side of the wall I turned on the lights and smiled at the rooms that I haven't seen for quite some time.

"_Home sweet home!" _

Taking a deep intake of the atmosphere, I nearly choked. I coughed a few times and raised my sleeves over my mouth. The place was really dusty. So, not wasting anytime I formed my favorite Jutsu and shouted.

"_**Kagebunshin no Jutsu!"**_

Four puffs of smoke appeared in each room, the kitchen, living room and my bedroom with the extra space. The bathroom would have to be dealt with later… right after I finish with the other rooms.

"_Alright! You guys know what to do!"_

The clones nodded and thrust their hands in the air while chorusing _"Hai."_

I grinned as I took off my backpack that I had carried with me and placing it near the large duffel bag nearby. Eh? Bag? I blinked and took in the object at my feet before smiling. Jaraiya must have brought it back here. That old pervert, it seems he can be responsible after all.

Picking it up I headed into my room where 2 of my clones were busy dusting the place off. One of them headed towards me and gently took the stuff from my hands.

"_Thanks."_

The clone nodded and set my stuff down near the small dresser located at the very corner of the room. Right next to my window. Facing the bed I caught my other clone rummaging through something underneath. I shrugged and went to the kitchen to check up on how things were going there.

Just like in my room I found my other clones busy dusting things off. Sighing I created 2 squads of clones and sent them off to do their task. The first ones I sent to go buy some groceries with the money I provided (Which is quite a lot) while the other clones broke off to do their other task. I decided that the bathroom needed some dusting and a bit of cleaning so I sent a pair to do that. The other two remaining ones took to helping out the other clones from earlier.

Nodding in satisfaction, I returned to my room to get some fresh new clothes from my backpack. Once I put on my clothes, which consisted of casual dark blue pants and a black long-sleeved shirt with an Orange spiral at the back, I settled down near my the TV and turned it on.

A few seconds, later my clone, who had stopped rummaging through the storage space underneath my bed, called me up with something very concerning.

"Hey boss, its gone!" he said panicking.

"_Whats gone?"_ I asked not turning to meet him.

"The 'stash' you put underneath here, its all gone!"

"_What!?" _That had totally gotten my attention having found out what he meant.

I quickly got off of my butt and began looking over the storage bins for the stuff. It took me a few seconds of item throwing here and there, before my face paled. I turned to the clones with tears in my eyes… as were theirs.

"_Who would do this?" _I asked them. _"Who would be cruel enough to steal my stash of ramen filled cups?"_ Those were collectibles!

My clones and I wept for a full minute before praying to the ramen god for help in bringing wrath to the ramen thief that had broken in and stolen my stash. It was totally unforgivable. Afterwards, I was in no mood to watch TV.

Ding dong!

The sound of the doorbell ringing caught both mine and my clones attention. Looking up at the others I shrugged and went to answer it.

Not having a peeking hole to look at who it was, I just opened the door and greeted the person or people that had come to visit me. I just hoped it wasn't Sakura-chan…

"_Hello?"_ I asked as I opened the door fully.

"Hello there, Naruto?"

Oh Jesus, it was Sakura-chan. I nearly slammed the door on her face because of how startled I was.

"_H-hi… Sakura-chan… do you need anything?" _I hope she didn't come here to beat me up. Although she looked worn out.

"No, I'm just here to give you a message." She said in a tired voice. "Tsunade-sama told me to inform you of what your mission is for the next week."

I nodded slowly, still weary of her. Girls like her don't easily forget nor forgive, for that matter, anyone who had wronged them. And I just happened to be one of them, sadly enough. How was I supposed to know that my _**Orioko no Jutsu **_would disrespect them.

"_Annddd that would be?"_

"Naruto," She began. "You are to take a one week break off of training and missions."

"WHAT?!" I yelled out. How could Baa-chan do this to me! She cant! I still got a prom-

WHAM!

Stars and pain greeted my senses as I felt a large bump forming on my head. The ever annoyed Sakura-chan had delivered a painful blow to my noggin… once more. I missed it, but not that much.

"Will you shut-up! You're too loud!" She hissed at me before resuming her message. "Now, the reason why she decided this was because she heard from Jaraiya-sama, that you've been training hard." She gave me a soft look at this. "So just take the mission and relax. You earned it… and from what Tsunade-sama said, you've gotten really strong. Possibly strong enough to take on the Akatsuki." She stated.

I continued to rub my head, ignoring a bit of what she said. _"What about Sasuke?" _I asked, trying my best to convince her to help me revoke that assignment. _"We still need to look for him."_

"Sasuke can wait!" She replied sternly. "You need to enjoy a week to yourself."

"_But-"_ I can't believe what she was saying.

"No 'Buts' Naruto… And besides we have half a year to go get him so there's no rush. I _do_ know about Orochimaru and his body transfers."

Ugh… but wait a minute, no rush? Was she thinking that 6 months was something we shouldn't be worrying about? _"But Sakura-chan!"_

"Naruto!" She glared at me and put her hands on her hips. "This is your mission, and you will take it whether you like it or not. Tsunade-sama's words are absolute!"

I recoiled from her resolve and nodded in defeat. There was no way in getting her to take my side anymore.

"Good. That's pretty much about it. I'll see you later, Naruto." And with that, my pink haired crush was out of my sight. She didn't even wait for me to ask if she wanted to go out and eat.

My stomach growled at the thought of food. So sighing, I went back inside and grabbed my wallet before heading out to my favorite bar. Hopefully ramen will ease my mind off of this 'Assignment' issue.

_**At Ichiraku - Ayame's POV - 8:15 PM Konoha time **_

(**A/N: **This was hard, so I asked my older brother to do this scene for me…he's weird...)

I sighed as I looked around at the empty stools in front of me. It was yet another night with no customers… Business was slow as usual. This was the fifth day that we received very little customers and it was rather depressing. With my favorite and not to mention lovable brother figure (I think) still gone in his training things had been… boring, to say the least. Nothing eventful has happened for the past 2 and a half years other than the occasional guys that often came in to ask me out. All of which I kindly rejected. Sure I flirted with some of them, but they're just not my type. I prefer someone who is energetic and nice as well as ambitious and determined. A guy that will remain loyal and respect me as a women… sadly there are not that much around.

"Ayame," My father called out from the kitchen. "Can you help me with these bowls, its about time to close up for the night."

"Coming!" I replied as I put down the towel I was using to clean the counter. Like I said, business was slow as usual.

As I was about to head to the back room to help my father with putting away the aforementioned objects, a voice from behind caught my attention.

"AH! It's been a long time since I've been here." A voice said making me whirl around.

I put on the usual 'welcome customer' smile and prepared to ask for his order, having heard his voice.

"What can I get you, sir?" I asked politely. Though when I took a good look of the stranger I found myself blushing like mad.

The teen that had taken a seat directly in front of me was by far one of the most cutest guys I have ever seen so far. He wore a dark sleeveless shirt, that hugged his body perfectly, with matching dark blue pants. An expensive looking necklace encircled around his neck. His face was what got me the most. Wild spiky hair, ocean blue eyes with a light tan skin, with whisker marks adorning his cheeks was what had me gawking at him. He reminded me so much of my favorite blonde… except this one was a total cutie. And for a minute I couldn't say anything.

"Yo Ayame-neechan! How are you?" He greeted, giving me a smile that was meant to fit this guy.

His voice and the way he said also had me weak in the knees. Though I just had to ask him…

"D-do I know you?"

He paused before giving a very cute pout. "Come on now, Neechan… don't you remember?"

I shook my head, still a bit lost in his deep sapphire eyes. They seem so familiar like I've seen them from somewhere…

Frowning a bit he looked slightly hurt, but that soon ended when he grinned again. "It's me Naruto!"

At that moment my little fantasy that had started a few seconds ago came to a sudden halt. Only one thing registered in my mind and I just had to voice it out.

"Naruto??"

_**End of Ayame's POV - Back to Naruto**_

I nodded at my Sister figure. _"It's good to see you Ayame-neechan."_

There was a long pause before a loud squeal from my favorite ramen girl made me clamp my ears shut. Not soon after that assault to my hearing, I felt warm arms wrap around me. Tilting my head to the side I saw Ayame-neechan smiling at me with a red face.

"Naruto! I cant believe it's you!" She said. "I missed you so much!!"

I laughed at her reaction, both surprised and amused. Its not every day that you find a beautiful girl like Ayame, giving you a hug. _"I missed you too." _with that, I repositioned myself to give her a proper hug.

She seemed to enjoy it, since she pretty much rubbed her face on to my chest like Moegi. I didn't mind, but with the position being somewhat uncomfortable and my stomach starting to growl for food, I broke the hug. This disappointed my neechan for some reason.

"So what do you want?" She asked taking a seat next to me.

"_10 Miso ramen, 4 Pork ramen and 6 beef ramen please."_ I ordered cheerfully. Yes, I'm that hungry.

Ayame laughed and ruffled my hair a bit, the way she would often do back then. "You're still the old Naruto I knew."

"Yup!"

Letting out another giggle she went back to her station and called for her dad. Teuchi Ichiraku, the owner of the small restaurant and my favorite cook.

"Hey dad I need 10 miso, 4 pork and 6 beef on the double!" She shouted enthusiastically, as she herself went to work.

"There's a customer?" A gruff voice called from the back.

"Yeah, but not just any costumer." She said. "Our favorite blonde is back dad."

There was a couple of loud movements and scurrying before Teuchi came walking out.

"Hey, if it isn't Naruto!"

"Hi old man. Its been a while." I said giving him a short wave.

The man nodded and was about to ask another question, when my stomach interrupted him.

"Heheh…" I couldn't really say anything as my cheeks tinged with a bit of red. An indication of my embarrassment.

Both the Ramen chef and his daughter gave a heart filled laugh at the sound.

"Looks like I'll just have to feed you instead." Grinned Teuchi. "I'm going to have to hear your story some other time."

I gave my sincere apology at this. I really wanted to share what I experienced over the two years to both of them. Though it seems that only Ayame would hear it.

"It's alright daddy I'll make sure to tell you everything tomorrow." Reassured the Ramen waitress.

Her father laughed and nodded before heading in, to start on my orders… which were quite a lot. Moments later, I relaxed as my sister figure continued on with her work, carrying a very wide smile.

I stared fondly at the girl and watched her prepare my meal… or, set it up. Pulling out my stuffed Gama-chan I took out a chunk of bills and counted it before calling my sister's attention. _"Hey, Neechan."_

"Yes?" She said as she looked at me quickly, a smile still on her face.

I handed her the money and grinned widely at her shocked look. It was exactly the type of reaction I was looking for, from her… even though it was to be expected.

"B-but this is way too much Naruto-kun." She said looking at the money on her hands.

I shook my head at her. _"Not really, think of it as a present for not getting you a souvenir during my travel."_

She was silent for a moment before rushing to me once more and giving me another hug.

"You're so sweet!" She told me before squeezing me harder and then returning to her spot behind the counter.

I was slightly dizzy because of that.

"Alright, here you go Naruto-kun." Said my ramen waitress, as she finally placed the first steaming bowl of ramen directly in front of me.

The moment I smelled the godly food, I was instantly entranced as my mouth watered at the sight. Its chunks of noodles covered in the broth had me drooling within seconds. Not waiting any longer I pulled out one fresh chopstick from a nearby container and broke it apart.

"_Itadakimasu!" _I cried out before plunging into my ramen.

Heaven was all that greeted my mouth as the food that I have been craving for washed every inch of it. Its noodles were soft and juicy as I had remembered it, and the broth was just as tasty than before. I didn't even notice just how hot it was. To me it felt like it was at the right temperature. I enjoyed consuming the meal and within 2 minutes I was done.

"Here you go!" yet another mouth watering Miso flavored ramen was given to me. And once again I inhaled the bowl like a vacuum. My table manners still stayed the same, unfortunately.

Pretty soon I had eaten all of my first 10 bowls and was eagerly feasting on the beef flavored one. It was only after eating my second bowl of beef ramen did I hear something in the back of my mind.

**Oh no! Not this shit again!!** My tenant roared from within my head. Woops I woke it up. **Stop eating this god-forsaken food, it's filling my cage! **I could feel him thrashing around his cage wildly as the aforementioned ramen was filling his prison… at least that was what he was telling me.

"So Naruto, how does it feel to be back?" asked my cheerful Ramen waitress. Unfortunately, she asked this question at the same time that the stupid fox spoke to me and thus I replied with.

"_Shut up! Baka!"_

"W-what?" was her shocking reply.

At the hurt tone of voice, I immediately swore and tried to cover up my mistake. _"N-Not you Ayame-chan." _I exclaimed, forgetting the nee-chan suffix. _"I was just…" _I looked at my bowl. _"Talking to my ramen, yeah!" _I'm getting really bad at my lying…

**You got that right brat.**

Ignore the dumb fox Naruto. He doesn't exist. This is one of the downsides in having a talking demon sealed in your stomach if you people wanted to know.

Ayame blinked a few times at my explanation, most likely finding it odd to talk to your food, before looking relieved. A smile soon graced her lovely features and I suddenly found myself blushing slightly at her. For a sister figure, I couldn't help but feel a little bit attracted to her. She was one of the only girls that I get along pretty well with, so it was natural for me to have this kind of reaction-

**Stop with your goddamn narrating and vomit all these… these, foul noodles out of my cage. You know I hate ramen!!**

Shut up you! Let me enjoy my meal! Oh Kami! Why did I get an annoying and stupid demon sealed inside of me?

**I heard that! I'm not stupid! And-- Hey, DON'T you DARE cut me o-**

Sigh… I love my control over my mind. It makes it so easier to keep the fox from being too bothersome. I inadvertently let out a snicker that caught Ayame-neechan's attention.

"Is there something funny Naruto-kun?" The beautiful girl asked.

My mind immediately went back to reality to find Ayame very close to my face. It seemed she had taken it upon herself to invade my privacy, which I didn't mind, by leaning in towards me; with her elbows on the wooden counter and hands keeping her cute face steady. We were in range for a kiss if anyone were to see this. I yelped and jerked my head away from her, nearly falling out of my seat in the process. Thankfully, I caught myself in time to grab hold of the wooden edge of the counter.

"_N-nothing's wrong n-nee-chan." _I stuttered out, once I processed what she had asked.

The girl gave me a silent look before bringing out her lovely smile once more.

"Alright, so how was your trip?"

I sighed inwardly-- glad for the change in topic.

"_Well…" _I began.

I don't really want to bore you with what we talked about so I'll just give you a quick summary of our conversation. We pretty much discussed what I've learned over the 2 years and what places I've been to. She was very intrigued by my story and it made me smile. She was such a patient listener and by far the most nicest girl that I knew… well, she's the first since Shizune-neechan and Hinata-chan were nice too. But yeah, you get what I mean, right?

Once I finished my last meal and said my goodbye I prepared to leave. Though I stopped and turned back to my Ayame-neechan once more after remembering something. _"By the way, Ayame-neechan." _I gave her a smile that had her blushing. _"It's great to be back."_

And with that I waved and stepped out of the Ramen bar. Instantly, the cold winds of the evening greeted me as I stretched my arms out. Yawning slightly I prepared to head back home to catch some Z's when I caught a very interesting individual, not too far from where I stood.

It was a woman walking with an odd sway of her body. She wore a dark brown trench coat with a very short miniskirt. And from what I can tell she was wearing a fishnet clothing with shin guards. Being the curious person I was, I walked over to her… something that I would regret doing.

The moment I was in range, I froze as I recognized that short purple hair in a stylish up-do and the brown eyes. There was only one woman in Konoha (as far as I knew) that would dress this provocatively. Anko Mitarashi, the former Chunin instructor.

After that realization, I quickly spun around and began to walk away. I did not want her to find me since she seemed not her usual self.

"Hey blondie!" She called out.

I didn't turn around to look at her since I knew she was calling me. There were no passing villagers or shinobi around the area that had bright blonde hair like I do, so I was left with little choice but to ignore and walk away.

Sadly, I didn't get far.

Not a second after I had ignored her call, I was suddenly taken off the street and put onto a nearby alley… a place that I did not like at all.

"Hey now, don't ignore me." Whispered Anko as she pressed me against a wall with my front connecting to the concrete building and my back to her.

"_I-I wasn't ignoring you."_ I lied.

"You're a really bad liar… Naruto-kun." She said slurring a bit of her words. I also found out that she was drunk, if it weren't for the alcohol induced breath of hers.

I shuddered at the smell and tried to do my best to keep calm. But with a situation like this, it was very unlikely that I could remain composed and uncaring for long.

"But that's what's so charming about you." she spoke once more before I felt her loosen her hold on me and backed away.

Thinking that she wanted me to face her I complied albeit hesitantly. And was I startled to see her sway forwards before falling towards me.

I yelped in surprise, but never the less caught her. It looks like she had too many alcoholic beverages today.

"You're warm…"

"_Excuse me?"_

"Stupid pervert" she grumbled.

I looked at her confusedly. She was saying a bunch of random stuff and I couldn't help but laugh lightly at. A drunken person always amuses me… especially this one.

Trying to keep her balance, I waited until she got herself steady once more. It didn't take long before she was up and talking to me once more.

"Come on! Be a bad boy for once and mess me up already!" commanded Anko, her form falling once again. I sighed as I caught her in my arms… for the second time.

Mess her up? What does she mean? She's already messed up as she is. _"Um… Okay?"_ I replied as I steadied her. She was really drunk… I change my mind she's heavily drunk. Her mood and particularly her breath was what lead me to this conclusion.

**Tsk, Tsk, Tsk my boy… you are still far too innocent to understand anything… I pity you.**

I groaned at its voice. Damn you fox, how did you break free?

**Dobe…**

What?

"Naruto-kun!" Purred the drunken woman. "Take me home…"

Oh geez, why do I have to be the one to bump into her at this hour.

Ignoring the laughing fox inside my head, I complied and slowly and steadily helped the former Chunin Proctor to her home. Thankfully, she wasn't wearing weights like the Green Beasts of Konoha, because if she did, then I would of had to drag her home. That wouldn't be a good idea, since this was Anko we're talking about here. If I did drag her, then I'll more than likely have a kunai shoved up my ass… I like my butt to be painless, so yeah, I'll take the risk of just taking her home.

Letting out a tiring sigh I gently scooped the Jonin up bridal style and continued to walk. I looked around me to find numerous people giving me odd looks and some hate filled glares. I chose to ignore them since I was more focused on bringing this drunken woman home. So jumping onto a nearby building I continued on my way.

The breeze of the cold night was refreshing so much that it nearly made me forget about where I needed to take Anko. Speaking of which where was her home? Glancing down at the jonin I found her fast asleep. Wonderful, now where the hell am I going to put her? I couldn't just leave her out here, so that only led me with one option.

I turned my direction to the east where my apartment lay. Looking up, I smiled at the full moon that was watching from up above. It's soft light, bathing my village with a gentle glow that I found really nice to look at. My mood was ruined though when the loud snoring of Anko brought my attention back to her. I gave a sigh and shook my head.

"_This is going to be one long night…" _I grumbled as I continued on, glancing up behind me now and then to see a few ANBU tailing me. Judging by the curves and long hairs I had to guess that they were females. They weren't a threat, but I some how felt that they weren't keeping an eye out for Anko…

I shivered for some unknown reason. _"It must be just the wind…"_ Yup, just the cold evening air…

**There's no wind you idiot…**

Just shush you… you know what? Just stay silent for… forever and then I'll promise to stop eating ramen. Deal?

…

…Good…

A few minutes later, I landed on top of my veranda. Shifting the weight of my guest, I opened the door and stepped in. Once inside I dispelled the clones that had stuck around and placed Anko on top of my bed. She groaned a second later.

"Water…" She moaned.

Why would she be thirsty when she's practically filled with liquids. Eh… but what the hell. _"Alright, just stay there, I'll get your water."_

She grumbled something in return before I shrugged and went to fetch her drink. A minute later, I came back with her glass of water and proceeded to help her drink it.

"_Anything else?" _

I didn't get a reply meaning that she was fast asleep… on my bed… guess I'll be sleeping on the floor tonight. Groaning slightly I began the task of setting up my futon. Once it was ready, I went to find a pillow.

Unfortunately, I didn't have an extra so I had to head down to the landlord's office to purchase one. Fortunately, the new landlord was a kind and very young woman who had given me two fluffy pillows for free. She was rather nice and a bit attractive…

I returned to my bedroom, a few minutes later, carrying the required object on both hands. Though when I entered, I was greeted with a sight that most perverts would love to see.

A near naked Anko stood posing erotically on my bed with nothing but her fishnet body-suit on. It was thankfully enough, that my lights were turned off at that time cause if it was on then I don't think I could handle her full nudity…

It was at that moment that the moon that I had admired since I journeyed back here decided to cast a soft glow over my window. With the room slightly lit by its light, I had finally got a good view of my guest's entire body. Her grinning face greeted me first and the fact that she was smiling at me made me very nervous. I tried to keep my eyes from wandering over her whole body, but it was very hard to do so.

"Oh Naruto?" She said with a bit of slur in it.

I gulped and held onto the blue pillow tightly. _"H-hello, Anko-san?…" _I stuttered. I could've sworn I saw a glint, flash from the corner of her left eye just now.

The drunken Kunoichi shuffled on top of my bed so that she was on all fours. She looked like a tiger about ready to pounce her prey if you want a good description.

"Thanks for bringing me to your house." She smiled, although she was looking at the wall rather than me… this was the indication that she was still drunk.

"Hiccup! Ehehe."

Yeah…

She suddenly turned her head towards my direction all of a sudden. Something I did not think she would do, considering her current state.

"Guess what, my little fox?" She said.

I kept quiet for a moment before replying. _"Well, I see that you look pretty sober, so you can leave now, right?"_ I lied, but please say yes!

"Yes!" was her joyful reply.

Thank Kami, I thought for a minute there she was gonna do something to me…

"You're mine for the night Naruto-kun… now don't worry I'll be gentle…. _Real_ gentle!"

EH!? Maybe I assumed too soon… Oh god.

"Now come here!"

What have I done?…

_To be continued..._

**A/N: Well, was at least a decent story? Did you like it? I know harems can be rather annoying on how all the girls go after Naruto and they all don't care that they have to share him, so I will focus on one or two main pairings for Naruto. BUT! I'm still deciding on who the two are. It's still a harem don't worry!**

**Bye-bye, till next chapter. Reviews, questions, and tips are welcome! **


End file.
